Sleepy Eyes
by shecat105
Summary: Ichimatsu hasn't been sleeping well at night, and Karamatsu notices.


_Heh~ What a handsome man you are!_

 _Oh? You've noticed my dashing good looks and my perfect eyebrows?_

 _Yes I did, my good man! What brilliant eyebrows they are. And that smile! Heh~ I could stare at it all day._

 _I know what you mean! I cannot help but stare at my own smile, for it brings joy to my heart to see myself so happy._

 _What self love you have, my good man! You… eh?_

A reflection in the mirror caught Karamatsu's attention. Purple. Ichimatsu? Kara tilted the mirror slightly to see better, noticing Ichimatsu glaring down at the couch before sitting against the front of the armrest, curling his legs close like he usually did. His chin laid against his knees, eyes lower than Karamatsu was used to seeing. Karamatsu watched as Ichi's eyes slowly lowered further and further until the closed all the way for a few seconds before his brother jerked himself awake.

 _Strange…_

Karamatsu observed the same action several times over in the next five minutes. Ichimatsu was clearly tired. Kara had noticed small bags under his brothers eyes recently, but didn't think much of it. Now he realized his brother was obviously not getting enough sleep. It was too late now to question him. Any moment now, the six of them would head up to bed.

A loud yawn from the eldest sextuplet gave the cue for the rest of them. Bedtime. He'll inquire about it tomorrow.

Karamatsu hummed to announce his presence, "Buraza! I am here to question your near constant state of exhaustion over the past few days. I wish to know what is ailing your sleep so I may help my… _Karamatsu Boy!_ "

Ichimatsu scoffed tiredly, clearly too tired to put much effort into his expression, "Save it. I don't need your help."

"Perhaps there is something I can do to assist your sleep? A lullaby? A glass of warm milk? A massage? A-?"

"Please, Karamatsu, just be quiet."

The out of character request made Karamatsu pause. "You really are tired."

"Doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"Ichimatsu-"

"Karamatsu, don't. I don't need your help. I don't need you. I can sleep fine without you."

What was that? Karamatsu stepped forward to the window where Ichimatsu was sitting and petting a cat. Barely. "What do you mean? Is that why you've been so tired? Heh, do you miss me?"

The attempt at a death glare was so bad, Karamatsu wished it was a real one so it didn't hurt as badly to see. He might understand the meaning behind the comment of "painful", now.

"Ichimatsu, if you're that tired, why not take a nap?"

The younger turned away, cuddling the cat closer, "Doesn't matter. I won't sleep anyway."

"Why not?" Karamatsu stepped closer. He could reach out to pat his shoulder if he wanted to.

Ichi sighed, sounding so pitifully defeated. His voice was so quiet, Kara could barely hear it. "Doesn't matter if you're not there."

Karamatsu was silent for a moment, processing the words. Did he hear right? Did… did Ichimatsu… want him to stay with him? He spoke softly in return, "Do you want me to lay with you?"

Ichimatsu froze, eyes widening ever so slightly Karamatsu would have missed it if his eyes hadn't been so low to begin with. He looked down thoughtfully at the cat in his lap and sighed in surrender. He set the cat on the floor before slowly forcing himself up off the windowsill. He stepped slowly until he bumped into Karamatsu's chest, leaning into it. Karamatsu quickly wrapped his arms around his brother to keep him from falling.

A few seconds later, a soft snoring reached Karamatsu's ears. Was… was that Ichimatsu?

The older brother shifted to expose his brothers face and find him, indeed, asleep. How sleep deprived was he? Kara glanced at the couch before dragging his brother over and throwing him onto the cushions. Temporary placement.

Then, Karamatsu pulled the blankets and futon out of the closet, setting them up quickly. He returned to Ichimatsu to find him awake again.

"Ichimatsu? Come on. Let's get you into bed."

"You said you'd lay with me…" Karamatsu could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I will. Let's get into bed first. Come on." The older brother pulled his younger up from under his arms, helping him over to the futon. He laid him down gently, back in the place Karamatsu felt he _should_ be sleeping. Karamatsu settled in beside him, in the place _he_ should be sleeping. He wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close against his chest. "There. Now you can sleep."

Ichimatsu snuggled into the embrace and the soft snores continued a moment later. Karamatsu laid with his brother as he slept. He'd have to speak to Osomatsu about returning to their old sleeping order. Or not. Maybe he could savor this a bit more. It was rare for him to get an Ichimatsu that wasn't cursing him these days. Maybe he could let it be for a while, give Ichimatsu a chance to sleep during the day. Maybe that would work. Yeah… that would work.


End file.
